Real World experience!
by SweetMisery1
Summary: this is about when the YGO gang goes to a class that put them in the real world...and makes them get jobs. What are these people thinking?
1. Real World Experience Part I

*Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Marik, and Malik walk in to find absolutely nothing but an opened box and a black lump on the floor. * *Various curses heard* Ryou walks over to *lump * "Whats the matter" he askes the shape *Sm sits up * "This stupid thing wont work "Humm.wonder what it is?" Ryou says *Téa walks in * SM:Who invited her? Random person from the group: not me In Sm's mind: Wonder if it will work now? *points something long and slender at Téa * SM: CRUCIO!!!!!! Téa does a nervy spaz and falls to the floor screaming A Person who hates Téa: yay Person who doesn't like Téa: Boo Tell me who u r and ill put u in to express urself about that ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gee wonder where that came from???  
  
SM: Finally I got some inspiration.*mutters* NO THANX TO YOU PEOPLE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh nor do I pretend or intend to!!!  
  
This story is dedicated to my dear teacher Mr. Forsyth!!!  
  
Onto the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Real World experience part I~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ooooooooooooooook Ladies and Gentlemen!" said a young good looking guy in his mid-twenties. and kinda on the short side with black hair that somehow made him seem really young(yea I no now it is Forsythia)(ne way)as he looked over his new crop of students. In the front row there was six boys that stuck oust from the rest. Three of them looked like they would be a good asset to the group. Two of them had black spiky hair with red outlining and blond bangs, they looked somewhat similar (gee ya think). While the other had white hair and soft brown eyes. "Today is your first class of the "Real World" and I'd like to explain how things are run here."  
  
Some of the students perked up as he began to explain the class but many just slouched and looked ready to fall asleep (I no the feeling). "This class is to have you experiment with jobs so you can have a taste of how working is like. You will pick a job from the list on the board and sign up for it. This will be your job for the rest of the week. Your bosses will tell me of your effort so do not slack off." The teacher looked around the classroom to see what the students thought. Already one hand was in the air for a question, the look-alike of the child with the white hair but something about this one made him feel that he was a trouble maker. "Hai, Mr. ." "Bakura.just Bakura" said the boy who had a very gruff voice. "Ok Bakura what is your question???" Mr. (I gotta say this Zi.) Forsyth. "I would like to know, WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS CLASS!!!" said a now very calm Bakura. "Well, Bakura, as it seems to show on your record," looks on class selection list and sees this suxz and other words written on every other class, "You had to take something and everything else 'suxz' in your opinion." Various comments were heard through out the class.  
  
"Any other serious questions???" Suddenly a small hand shot up in front. "Mr. Forsyth, when are we supposed to serve our time at our jobs?" "Very good question Mr. ." looks on class list, "Moutou. Thank you for catching that, im kinda excited because it is the first day and im a little scatter brained. (iz the truth) you are supposed to put in 7hrs of work at your assigned job after-school and on week-ends and how you serve those hours is up to you but in that time you must be able to do something useful. If something happens that you are not able to do these hours see me." "Okay."  
  
"Anything else, before I hand out the list?" Forsyth (or Forsythia as some people call him) asked. One final hand went up. It was Yugi's 'brother'. "Yes, sir." "Three things, Mr. Forsyth. Can you pick a job repeatedly and when you find a job you like can you permanently be assigned to it? And finally, can you work with someone else?(no iz not yaoi)" "For your first question, I would rather you have yourself acquainted with what's out there so I would like for you to try different things. Next, In a month or two you will be allowed to pick a job and keep it as long as the boss says its ok. And finally, you are supposed to work by yourself in the beginning because you won't be able to always have the same job as your friends."  
  
The class now looked comfortable with the information and was eager to start looking at the list. After a bit of sifting through the papers on his desk, the teacher put the list of jobs on the board and was then trampled by the stampede of students to get to the list.  
  
"Okay ladies and Gentlemen, settle down!!!", yelled as he became buried by students. "Since you all can't seen to handle this(we never can) we will have to do this randomly. Be here early tomorrow and you can see what you are assigned. Class dismissed!"  
  
As the class exited, many comments were heard disagreeing about Mr. Forsyth picking jobs. Only three looked like they were between killing someone and dieing in supense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muhahahahahaha!!!  
  
Evil cliffy.always wanted to say that.please review or I won't update!!!!!!!  
  
And just to say this is deticated to my teacher Mr. Forsyth.yes the teacher in this story was based after him and im sorry!!!!!  
  
Enjoy.and please give me job suggestions although you can count on someone being a Micky D's worker(thanx Fate) but I need some more!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Yami Bakura looks at the opened box on the floor Label reads: HARRY POTTER REAL WAND.CHARM YOUR FRIENDS.KILL ENEMIES.IT REALLY WORKS!!! Bakura: Oh god He looks at SM.she is dress in a purple.(ur not gonna belive this. but) dress.a cape.(capes r kewl) has wand and I *heart * Draco written on her arm Yami: Harry Potter Party??? SM:Yup.hee hee See that little rectangle.yea.over there on the bottom left of the screen.Good..now click the little triangle thinggie.Almost.Getting loser.STOP!!!...Click.ok then write stuff 


	2. the results

At 3:05, in the school of domino high, the last bell rang and the queue of students outside room 311 filed into the room for the Real World experience results. Just as the last students came in, Mr. Forsyth came in and quickly dropped a big pile of papers on the front table. "Good Morning class, sorry i was late. Well, I'm guessing you all want the results of the first weeks pick."  
  
"No... yah think?" Bakura muttered to Marik  
  
Mr. Forsyth began handing out folders with the student's names on them. Yugi was the first to receive his and tore the folder to shreds to see his assignment.  
  
On the top it read:  
  
To Mr. Yugi Motou  
Kiddie Achademy helper  
Week one  
The rest of the sheets consisted of location, graphs for time keeping, and other useful tidbits (that's a kewl word)  
  
"Nice pick Yugi!" congratulated Ryou upon seeing his friends luck. Bakura just scoffed and said, "If that's all there is than this class should be a cinch."  
  
Just then, Bakura got his assignment packet;  
  
To Mr. Yami Bakura  
Telemarketer at Suckers co.  
week one  
  
Confused at the meaning of telemarketer, Bakura turned to Ryou. Ryou quickly defined it with, "A telemarketer is someone who tries to sell items to people over the phone."  
  
"Oh really," said Bakura, scratching his chin in an evil way, "That shouldn't be too hard. HECK! it might even be fun." giving a very evil, pointy-toothed grin.  
  
Marik was the next to receive his results. His packet read;  
  
To Mr. Marik Ishtar  
Drive thru speaker for McDonalds  
Week one  
  
"Well at least I'm not doing something really stupid."  
  
It took a few moments for Mr. Forsyth to come back and the class was full of shrieking girls, comments, and some kids pleading for a mistake. Mr. Forsyth passed by again and handed out the last three folders.  
  
Yami was the first to get his folder open. It read:  
  
To Mr. Yami Motou  
Tour guide for Ishtar museum  
Week one  
  
Not sure if this was a good or bad pick, Yami decided to be happy for it was his friend and he could work with something he knew. Bakura decided otherwise. "Who better to talk about the pains and hardships of being royal that the pharaoh"  
  
"Shut-up thief" Yami retorted but began to get the feeling that this would be a long week.  
  
Mr. Forsyth made his final pass by the group and handed Malik and Ryou their envelopes.  
  
Ryou calmly opened his and saw a pretty good surprise.or so he thought.hee hee hee.  
  
To Mr. Ryou Bakura  
Vetrinarian assistant  
Week one  
  
At the same time, Malik opened his and saw a strange job.  
  
To Mr. Malik Ishtar  
Good burger worker  
Week one  
  
Marik looked at his Yami's pick, "Strange. I didn't know we had a restaurant by that name."  
  
"I saw that movie once. I think." Malik said  
  
Mr. Forsyth returned to the front of the class and put his hand in the air the quiet down the class. "Now class, please remember to be polite and do what you are told by your employers and keep in mind that you need to serve 8 hours and to have a good report from your boss for a good grade. Class dismissed!!!"  
  
The entire class rushed out of the room to the after-school busses to plan their hours. The YGO gang walked home to get a chance to chat about their discoveries. What they didn't know was the hilarious peril in store for them in the upcoming week.  
  
Tune in next time for the hilariously funny day of bakura dun dun dun. hee hee  
  
Please review and give me some funny telemarketer tricks  
  
Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg  
  
SM 


	3. Day one: Yami and Yugi

SM: I finally found what I wanted to write about. A person who had odd experiences with children inspired Yugi fate. Dun dun dun.  
  
YB: YAY!!..now I get a whole chapter to enjoy not being tortured.  
  
SM: Your time will come  
  
YB: Yikes.  
  
Please review and give me some ideas for telemarketer jokes.  
  
Yugi:.  
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. It is now 8:00, time for all you sleepyheads to get out of bed."  
  
It was eight o' clock on Saturday, the day after the gang got their results for their first week of Real World Experience. Yugi moaned and slowly pulled a slender pale hand out from under his warm cozy cave in the covers and hit the off button on the alarm. He then sat up, rubbed his eyes, and cast a glance at his sleeping Yami across the room, who was softly snoring. Yugi then proceeded to throw a pillow at him in which resulted in a mini pillow fight. The look alike pair then had a race to finish getting ready and get downstairs.  
  
10 minutes later the two had tied. They sat down to a breakfast for champions of Captain Crunch and doughnuts. When they were finished, they went to the garage and went to find transportation. Yugi put on his skates and Yami got out his skateboard. They then parted at the driveway and went out to their assignments.  
  
Yugi skated 6 blocks until he came to a two-story building with a sign that read, "Kiddie Academy." He stopped and switched into shoes and walked into the building.  
  
On his left was an office with a glass window and a wooden door. As he passed by a woman, carrying an armload of papers crashed into him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, little boy. Can I help you?" she asked as Yugi winced.  
  
"No it was my fault. I'm Yugi Motou and I'm here for the Real World Experience program from Domino High." Yugi explained while fishing the papers from his backpack.  
  
"Oh I see, well, Yugi, you will be working in room seven as a teacher's aid. Miss Vicky will be the senior teacher and will be then one to give you your final grade. Any questions?"  
  
"Not really." He answered, smiling at the teacher's name. It was just last night the Fairly Odd Parents episode had come on with the "Icky Vicky" song.  
  
They stopped at room seven and Yugi was introduced to Miss Vicky. She had neat hair pulled in a ponytail. The brown hair pulled in a short ponytail. The kids stared at the newcomer with interest.  
  
"He short." One boy said to his twin.  
  
"His Hair really spiky." His brother replied.  
  
"This gonna be fun." Said a bigger child behind the two.  
  
SM: what fate will come to Yugi. But since I'm soooo nice, I'm giving you some Yami as well.  
  
Please review with some telemarketer jokes  
  
Yami:  
  
Yami knew exactly where he needed to go, because of his connections with Isis. He skidded to a stop outside the museum and walked inside.  
  
Isis was a the door when he arrived, "Hello my pharaoh, your lucky my brother has also seen it wise to work this morning so I believe you won't see him at all today."  
  
"No complaints here," Yami said as he smiled, "So what did you foresee me doing today?"  
  
"How about doing something that you are familiar with? Like the Ancient Egyptian exhibit?"  
  
"How did I know you were going to say something like that? Fine I'll do it but be warned I still don't remember that much."  
  
"You don't need to, we are dealing with a children tour groups all week. Let me show you around." Isis said as she led the way to the exhibit.  
  
Yami followed while he thought:  
  
This shouldn't be too hard, all I have to do is answer a few questions about my past. I may not remember much about me but I do remember the simple things.  
  
SM: Not to hard Yami? We'll see about that. Dun dun dun  
  
Please review with telemarketer jokes.I no I have said this 3 times now but maybe it will actually happen  
  
Till next time, SM 


	4. My boring life

SM: this chapter holds no value to the story but read if u want an explanation of why it takes me so long to update.  
  
While writing this chapter, I sat thinking (amazing, I no). I thought about a comody show I saw. it was featuring Ellen Degeneres (sp?) (she playes Dori in Finding Nemo) "I suffer from short-term memory loss, it runa in my family.I think." OK off topic. Anyway, in the comedy act, the focus was procrastinating.  
  
Then I started thinking, wow, I do that a lot, take this chapter for instance, I was reading a book that I had borrowed, and looked up at the TV (uh-oh). I forgot all about the book and starting watching random shows for about an hour and a half. Beginning to get bored with what was on, I thought about the list I read at my friend's house about what to say to telemarketers, and I was going to make the next chapter of this about Bakura and his job experience but I didn't have enough jokes.  
  
So with this burst of inspiration, I ran to my room and got out a pen and pad. All set.right? NO! I looked at my dresser and noticed how messy it was, I mean clothes were spilling out and all the drawers were open.  
  
Naturally I pulled out a drawer and started folding clothes. Well, of corse I needed music to work to. (give a mouse a cookie type of thing.) I look at all my CD's. What a mess, I needed to clean that, so I pull out A Rush Of Blood To The Head and pop it into my CD player, but then I glanced at my window. (I have a horse pisture in every apne) and then at my horse collage (opposite wall, it's made of calendar pictures) and got a calendar picture to add to the pile.  
  
By then my CD player finished the song 'Clocks' so I set it on repeat. My thoughts had drifted to how much I had procrastinated. I had gotten hungry from all this work and went to get a snack downstairs when I passed by the TV and watched it for about ten minutes before my stomach growled. I continued on my quest, narrowing it down to looking for pop- tarts. I was about to take a bite when I saw that I needed milk.  
  
I finally dragged myself upstairs, thinking this was a greatstory to put down, and just as I was going to finish my mother made me watch my 5- year-old brother in the pool. Needless to say when u sit to close to a pool with a child of that age, you get wet. He started a water fight which of course I won.  
  
After then I started the next chapter, it is maybe a month later and now im finally posting it.  
  
The next chapter is about Yugi, and it will most likely be posted this weekend. 


	5. The small children strike!

SM: Next chapter of RWE comin up ***  
After introductions were made, Yugi looked over the group of kids. Miss Vicky went around told Yugi all the names of the kindergartners. (Bryan and Bill were the two boys from before. They are twins and the bossy boy was named Andy.)  
  
Then the teacher called all the kids to the center of the room to introduce them to this strange newcomer. "Hey kids, this is Mr. .. um, Yugi what do you want them to call you?" the redhead turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi will be just fine." He answered.  
  
"Ok this is Yugi." Miss Vicky informed. "Yugi will be helping out here for the rest of the week after school." Miss Vicky explained.  
  
"Yay!" he kids cheered.  
  
"All right kids, on the carpet (SM: O-o). Its story time." Miss Vicky announced.  
  
Yugi was just about to walk over to the carpet when he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He looked down to be greeted with the sight of a little girl. Yugi raked his brain to remember the girl's name. The name Grace flashed. Yugi kneeled down so that he was eye level with the girl. "Hello." Yugi greeted the girl.  
  
"Yugi?" the girl whispered, diverting her eyes. "Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Sure." he answered. The two headed in the direction of the carpet.  
  
The story was called Goldie Locks and the three squares. (Sm: I swear it's a real book.I own it.) All the kids were splayed out on the carpet listening to the teacher, but all of them kept sneaking glances at Yugi with Grace in his lap. Yugi knew they were looking at him, it was not hard to tell, but he kept his eyes on Miss Vicky to set an example.  
  
The story ended and Miss Vicky moved towards the closet. She opened it to reveal sleeping cots piled to the ceiling. Yugi came over to help and together they lay the cots throughout the room.  
  
After all the kids were settled, Miss Vicky turned to Yugi. "Yugi?" Miss Vicky asked.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Will you watch them for an hour or so? They should all be sleeping so you really won't need to do anything. You're a natural with kids." She asked him.  
  
"Sure" he answered, not really thinking anything of it.  
  
"Thanks" she said grabbing her coat, "just make sure they sleep or lay quietly. There are teachers all down this hall if you need help." With that, she grabbed her keys and left the room.  
  
Yugi sat down in one of the incredibly small chairs and pulled a book from school he was supposed to read and got lost in the world of the Outsiders  
  
What Yugi didn't notice was three boy's missing from their cots.  
  
(SM: should I leave t here?  
  
Maybe not)  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of red caught Yugi's eye, but it was too late, Yugi was tied to the chair and gagged before he could bat an eyelash. He noticed that he was tied with a red ribbon that had been on the arts and Crafts table. Bryan and Bill began tying his wrists.  
  
Andy came out from the shadows and stood in front of him. "Get up!" he ordered. Yugi struggled against his binds, but he began to notice that the command wasn't directed at him.  
  
Every kid in the room started to get up from their cot and make their way over to the prisoner. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the crazed look in the children's eyes.  
  
Andy laughed. "We got you now big-kid, I don't like big kids. They are mean."  
  
Some of he girls took the containers of glitter and proceeded to dump to contents on Yugi's head. The boys got the magic markers and made drawings on his face and arms.  
  
Just then, footstep could be heard in the hall. Bryan and Bill untied their captive, while the rest of the children slipped back under their blakies and stedied their breathing.  
  
"Yugi!" Miss Vicky exclaimed when she saw him. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Yugi thought about his answer. If he said it was the kids he might get a bad grade, plus the fact that the children all ready hated teenagers, why make them even more mad. No doubt these kids had some siblings in his grade. "/nothing, I just toppled over the arts and crafts table." He finally answered.  
  
"Ok" she answered. "Your shift is over, come back after school is over on Monday for your next shift."  
  
Yugi just wearily nodded and grabbed his skates and bag. *** SM: Sorry it took so long, I actually had it written for a while but I just can't find the time to type.  
  
Bakura: Sure, but you easily find the time to read others fanfiction.  
  
SM: shut-up you  
  
Please review.someone eles's torture next. 


	6. A whole new pair, a whole new game

SM: I back. you thought I left did not you, admit it. Yea that is right well ha I'm back! Now I've decided to move to Bakura and Ryou.please review if u want yaoi, I would be happy to change this chapter of if some people don't want it and some do I could have another version. Also do you want Malik/Marik??? Please all votes count.  
  
Note: This is the same day Yami and Yugi left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Whole New Pair, A Whole New Game:  
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, it is now 8:00, time for all you sleepy heads to get out of bed."  
  
It was eight o' clock on a Saturday, the day after the gang got their results for their first week of Real World Experience.  
  
"Ug," was the Ancient Egyptian Tomb Robber's only reply as he went to raise a hand and banish the alarm clock to the shadow realm. Bakura was half tangled in the sheets with only a pair of boxers on. (SM: Mmmmm)  
  
Bakura was just about to send the offending timepiece to the shadow realm in his sleep when a certain white-haired hikari caught his hand and stopped to attack. Still asleep, Bakura just yanked his arm away, and turned to face the wall. Ryou sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to try to wake the 'dead' asleep tomb robber. "Yami." Ryou gently said. (SM: Ryou and Bakura so far are not lovers, but if you want them to be send that in a review and I will do something, see A/N at the beginning) Bakura just moaned and pulled the covers tighter around him. Ryou shook his head and turned on the bedside light. Bakura just closed his eyes even tighter. "Bakura," Ryou said a little louder, shaking his yami on the arm firmly. No response. Ryou walked to the doorway and yelles, "Yami! Help! The stupid pharaoh is here to steal all your stuff!" Bakura growled and aimed a kick in the general direction of the sound, then covering his head with the pillow. Ryou was glad that he had set his Yami's alarm clock a half- hour early. Determinedly, Ryou walked to the foot of the bed and ripped the sheets off. His Yami just curled up. Ryou, having an evil idea, ran to the bathroom. He opened the closet and set his eyes on the object of his plan. The blue bucket was removed from the closet and placed in the bath, where he began to fill it with freezing cold water. 'This will teach you to short-sheet my bed again' remembering last week. Ryou picked up the bucket and staggered into the bedroom. Ryou stood at the foot of the bed. Then with all his strength he threw the water at his yami.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" Bakura yelled as he jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling, clawing at the air. Ryou bucket in hand, just giggled. Ryou stopped giggling when he saw Bakura get 'that look' in his eyes. "Meep," was all Ryou said before he made a mad dash for the bathroom, Bakura in hot pursuit. Ryou made it with a few seconds to spare, slamming the door shut and quickly locking it. Bakura was so close behind he smacked right into the door.  
  
"Ryou come out right now!!!" Bakura yelled at the door, pounding it with his fists. Realizing Ryou was not coming out anytime soon, Bakura stomped off to his room to get dressed. Ryou, hearing his Yami leave, slowly unlocked the door and poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. Confirming his suspicions, Ryou made his way downstairs to start breakfast.  
  
As Ryou was pulling the pans and other materials for breakfast, Bakura finally decided to make an appearance. Showered and clad in a pair of leather pants, Bakura made his way down the stairs. He had a towel over his shoulders and a shirt draped over his arm. His hair lay damp over his shoulders and back.  
  
"Feeling better?" Ryou asked, quickly seeking out his exits, (SM: No Bakura does not beat Ryou in this story).  
  
"Little tired," was Bakura's response, as he made his way to the living room. He clicked on the TV and tuned into the news. Ryou ran upstairs to grab his and his yami's papers and their cell phones. On his way back, he glanced at the difference between their rooms. On the left, his room, the walls were painted white, sun streamed in through the windows, the bed was made and nothing was out of place. On the right, Bakura's room, the walls were painted black with posters of all sorts of things on them.Rock stars, cards, items.the bed looked like Bakura wrestled a bear in it and clothes were strewn all over the floor. Ryou just smiled and continued his way to the kitchen.  
  
Ten minutes later breakfast was cooked and the table was set.  
  
"Bakura" Ryou called and his yami ambled in. "Yami, you do remember that today your starting your job." Bakura nodded as he continued to scarf down his food like Ryou would steal it from him. Ryou passed over Bakura's papers and cell phone. "Later you wanna call the Ishtars and go see a movie?"  
  
"Sure," said Bakura, moving to put his plate in the sink. He then put on his tight black shirt and went to the garage. Ryou was out in a few minutes and together they opened the garage door and backed out Bakura's motorcycle that was black with red flames down the sides. Bakura hopped on, rode out to the road, gave a salute/wave, and sped down out of site.  
  
Ryou walked back into the house to grab his keys, papers for information, and his Kyocera cell phone. He locked the door went to the garage where he then backed his teal blue convertible out of the garage, and into the street and took off down the road.  
  
1000 words exactly, please review  
  
An please tell me your opinion about the yaoi thing 


	7. Day one: Ryou and Bakura

Hey, most of this I had written but then I lost it a few times and yea...so the second half is made up...again.  
  
Review and say what you want to happen to the Ishtars.  
  
E-mail me at , I respond to everything.  
  
Ryou:  
  
20 miles later, Ryou found himself in front of a building that had the words Second Chances on the front. It looked ok, small in the front but went back a bit and had a cheery looking neighborhood. Grabbing his backpack (which held his papers), out of the backseat, he started towards the friendly building with pictures of various animals on the wall. Passing through a set of electric, glass sliding doors, he spotted a bored girl with black hair, reading a teen magazine with scantily clothed women featuring items, while she unattractively chewed her gum with her mouth open.  
  
The minute she spotted him, she perked up, stuck out her chest, and greeted him with a fake smile, "Hey cutie, can I help you?"  
  
"I believe you can," Ryou calmly replied, "by showing me where to start." The girl, eyes shining gave him a look full of lust.  
  
"Start what?" she asked in a husky tone, taking his innocent question as a flirt. Color rushed to her cheeks as he reached into his backpack and pulled out his papers.  
  
"Oh," she said, and led him down the hallway situated next to her desk. The hallway was hospital-like, with a continuous pattern of red, white, and green tiled lining the floor. Scattered on the white walls were black doors from which produced indistinguishable animal calls. After walking for what seemed for hours in Ryou's head but minutes on his watch, the teen stopped at a door titled 'Dr. Hanson' with black paint on letters.  
  
The girl knocked on the door and turned to Ryou in her lustful voice. "If you need anything, I mean anything please do not hesitate to ask, by the way, my name's Mandi," she said, shaking his hand and discreetly passing him a slip of paper. Then, she turned on her heel and with one last look, mouthed 'call me'.  
  
Just then, the door opened and a blonde haired, blue-eyed man in his early 30's walked out. He was 5'9 and seemed cheery, dressed in a white lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around his shoulders.  
  
"Ryou Bakura?" He addressed Ryou. Ryou nodded. "I've been expecting you, grab a coat and stethoscope and follow me," was all he said as he continued down the endless hallway.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of Domino  
  
After getting lost three times as a result of keeping his perfect stubborn masculine image unmarred by refusing to ask direction(), Bakura finally stopped in front of a 20-story building with mirror windows.  
  
"Wow, I wouldn't want to be jumping from this thing," he said to himself as he entered the building.  
  
Past the revolving doors, unlike the calm exterior, the inside of the building was raring with life. More than twenty people were walking in circles chatting away on their cell phones, pausing every few minutes to make sure whom ever they were calling was still there, still more were behind desks typing 100wpm on their computers and still more were fiddling with electronic devise way beyond their intellect. Noticing he was staring, Bakura sought out someone who could help him.  
  
All of a sudden, he spotted a slightly larger desk with a woman who was facing the doors with a headset on. Deciding that this was the person to ask, Bakura wandered over to the secretary's desk and patiently -he did not want a bitchy response- waited, or stared out the window, for the young woman to finish.  
  
In a matter of five minutes, Bakura was brought back to reality when the woman began addressing him.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Urrrrrrrrrr," Bakura began awkwardly was she caught him off guard, "Oh, yes, I am here for a telemarketing position for school." He began sifting in his backpack for his papers. After a few seconds of rummaging, he came up with the rumpled paperwork and handed it to the secretary. And then...  
  
Hell broke out on this person's desk; phones were ringing, pagers were vibrating, the computer was beeping and many hand-held devices began performing various operations and made an assortment of sounds. Bakura was so startled; he squeaked and jumped back a step.  
  
Sigh. The employee looked sadly at the chaos in front of her; she had not even flinched at this occurrence.  
  
"Common, follow me, you're doing me a favor by giving me an excuse to leave." She began to walk towards the elevator. Bakura quietly shuffled after her.  
  
Once inside the elevator, the woman, whose name was Amanda, turned to Bakura.  
  
"Don't worry," Amanda assured him, giving a slight smile "Your job is nothing like that."  
  
"Whew, I thought I was gonna have to jump."  
  
Minutes later they arrived at the desired floor. Various one sided greetings and conversations were heard from the giant room of cubicles and they passed by what seemed like a mouse maze of them before they came to a glass room. Amanda led Bakura inside. No one could be seen for the only occupant of the room besides its newcomers was in a high-backed leather chair facing the window away from the door. Slowly the chair began to turn as the click of the door was heard. And much to Bakura's dismay, its occupant was none other than  
  
Seto Kiaba.  
  
'Gods kill me now'  
  
SM- dun dun dun please tell me if u want me oto continue with this pair or switch to the Ishtars. Any telemarketer jokes? Good burger jokes?  
  
Please r&r 


End file.
